


Blood In His Veins

by cataestrophe



Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Dominance, Growly Yugyeom, Human Im Jaebum | JB, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am a bottom Jaebum enthusiast, Jaebum Doesn't Know Yugyeom Is a Vampire, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss of Control, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Mates, Neck Kissing, Non-Graphic Violence, Oblivious Im Jaebum | JB, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Kim Yugyeom, UNFAIR, Vampire Kim Yugyeom, Vampires, Why Did I Write This?, i have exams, its sexy, just kidding xD, no beta we die like men, someone save me, thank me you all, why do we have so less vamp fics?, yeah i love it when he growls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataestrophe/pseuds/cataestrophe
Summary: Jaebum always wondered why Yugyeom was obsessed with his neck.He later learns why.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814518
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	Blood In His Veins

**Author's Note:**

> I have exams in 2 days, practicals- I do not understand any coding, I have to submit my project and I have yet to even start it- the software is acting like an a--hole. SO yeah I am screwed. 
> 
> I wrote this in like two hours becuz I NEEDED HICKEY COVERED JAEBUM, I donno why I am so into this but I love the whole marking thing, yummm. and we needed vampire fic- bcuz come on!!!

It has been a long day, a lot happened and he just wished to flop on the bed and be on his merry way to dreamland. He looked at the watch hung on the opposite wall, it was almost midnight. He was worried about where his stupid boyfriend is, did he get himself in trouble or something, which was no unusual occurrence for him. Though they are not able to meet in the day, both of them working bone-deep in their respective job, they always made time at night.

He called the idiot.

“Yugyeom, where the hell are you?”

“Oh sorry sorry, hyung” The man in question had a suspiciously rough voice “I am on my way”

“Did you do something stupid again? It’s almost 12, Yug” Jaebum said, disapprovingly but the worry in his tone wasn’t hidden enough. Yugyeom chuckled in response, muttering strings of sorry.

“I promise I have been a good boy” The rough voice turned suggestive making Jaebum gulp.

“Shut up and be here now or else I am going to sl-”

“No! I will be there in a minute, I swear!” Jaebum laughed at his panicked voice and hummed.

“Okay.”

True to his words, the bell rang after a little while. Jaebum slowed his steps, tried to calm down, it was always so overwhelming, being with Yugyeom. He opened the door with an intent to scold the younger man, but before he could get a word out he was knocked off, huge arms engulfing him, pulling him tightly. As expected, the man’s lips found Jaebum’s neck first rather than kissing him on the lips. Yugyeom sniffed him, licking and kissing from his jaws to his collarbone, he let him, standing in the hallway for a few seconds.

Jaebum rolled his eyes as the licking and kissing turned into biting his neck, light and harsh. They would be fucking in the hallway if he didn’t stop the damn idiot.

“Hey, stop it, Yug” He pushed the man with all the strength he could muster, for a guy four years younger than him, Yugyeom was very strong. The man didn’t even go to the gym. Yugyeom barely budges but he listened to him, pulling away with a pout.

“Kiss me first, you dumbass” Jaebum complained, he always had to ask. He doesn’t know why but Yugyeom has this weird fixation for his neck. No matter the situation, his hands or face, or lips would always find their way to his neck. If in public, his hands would linger around his nape, when cuddling, his face would be buried in his neck. And when they fooled around, or even while having sex, biting is the first thing Yugyeom would do. At first, Jaebum didn’t care, it felt good and it didn’t seem like a problem but as more time passed, Yugyeom’s obsession with his neck increased tenfold. He still doesn’t mind, but he would like his attention at his other parts too. And, the most embarrassing thing is he can rarely wear anything other than a turtleneck (being mauled by him leave so many marks all over his neck, nape, and chest) after the first few shameful confrontations with his colleagues and friends.

Yugyeom obeys, kissing apologetically, so gently- contradicting with the way he bites. Jaebum sighs in content, letting the younger man take control of the kiss, fighting for dominance is futile anyway.

“missed you” Yugyeom mumbled as he pulled away, but only an inch, his cold breath fanning against his cheek.

“Me too, Yug, so much” he replied “let’s go before we give a passerby a show” Jaebum joked, grabbing Yugyeom’s wrist, surprised when Yugyeom made an angry noise, displeased at his implication. Jaebum made his way to thei-his bedroom, it’s his bedroom, but with the amount Yugyeom has stayed here, it’s almost theirs. As soon as they were inside the room, Yugyeom slammed him against the door, dropping desperate kisses everywhere, and tugged harshly on his clothes. Jaebum struggled to strip, Yugyeom’s body and his mouth making his brain all mushy.

“ **Off** ” Yugyeom growled, Jaebum knew if he didn’t get out of his clothes, Yugyeom would tear them off. But how could he? His legs felt boneless, his head becoming incapable of forming coherent thoughts and his hands were holding onto Yugyeom’s shoulder for dear life. 

“Y-Yug- _angh_! W-wai-” He must have a bad day, Yugyeom’s usually a little aggressive but on a bad day, his aggression is beyond reach. The sex is mind-blowing but a little destructive too. His point was proven when Yugyeom ripped apart his shirt, buttons flying all over the place. As Yugyeom heaved, taking a breath in an effort to calm himself, Jaebum made quick work of discarding his belt and pant- he didn’t wanna risk another ripping session, even if it was stupidly hot. Then Yugyeom pushed Jaebum in the direction of the bed, he fell behind with a bounce, a startled gasp escaped his lips when he caught a glimpse of red in Yugyeom’s beautiful hazel eyes. He looked again, but it wasn’t there anymore, he was sure he didn’t imagine it- did he?

“Hyung” Yugyeom said it with such conviction, it took Jaebum by surprise. Then he was hovering over him, predatory and smirking, Jaebum pulled him close, ready to be devoured. The man started biting again, this time on his shoulder, then making it’s way to his nipples. He licked teasingly, enough to drive him mad, then with no warning he bit the pink bud and Jaebum screamed. Pulling at it with his teeth, and the other hand playing with the free bud, he enjoyed making Jaebum whimper- his nipples were very sensitive, enough to make him cry. He let it go, appreciating how red they have become under his ministration.

“So beautiful, hyung. You’re so pretty, gorgeous just for me” He whispered in awe, Jaebum blushed at his words, turning his head away in embarrassment. He could never get used to Yugyeom praising him so genuinely, with all his heart. Yugyeom tsked, his finger gripping Jaebum’s chin, making him face the younger man. “Do not look away from me, hyung. Never look away from me.” There was a dangerous glint in his eyes and it made Jaebum shiver as he nodded helplessly.

Jaebum continued making small and desperate noises as Yugyeom teased him mercilessly, caressing and pushing, peppering kisses and licking all over his body. He was hard, achingly so, but Yugyeom ignored it in favor of torturing him. He felt red as he heard himself moaning like a whore, but Yugyeom didn’t let him muffle his voice, forbade it even.

Jaebum was about to demand for- for something before Yugyeom bit the inside of his thighs, Jaebum felt like he could come without a touch. He groaned loudly when the assault on his thighs continues, he held up himself, as much as his shaking elbow allowed him to, the hickeys were bright red, blooming shamelessly.

“Y-Yug, you n-need to stop that! Do you know how damn hard it is to hide them!?” Yugyeom replied with another bite, this one terribly close to his hardened member. Oh god, Jaebum closed his eyes in a useless attempt to control himself.

“ _Let them see_ ” Yugyeom deepened voice made him open his eyes, the possessiveness oozing off the younger man. Jaebum shook his head, he forgot how possessive this bastard can be. He wanted to protest more but Yugyeom wouldn’t let him, biting another near his quivering hole.

“ _Ah! Ohmygod-_ ”

“So pretty” Yugyeom murmured again, staring at Jaebum with darkened eyes. Jaebum was covered in sweat glistening over his skin, lips impossibly reddened and his body- almost every inch consumed with Yugyeom’s mark. Jaebum was panting heavily, aching for a release that Yugyeom didn’t grant. He opened his legs unconsciously and saw Yugyeom stiffen, in a swift motion Yugyeom settled between his legs, making Jaebum hook his legs around Yugyoeom’s waist. “You have no idea what you do to me, hyung. Oh the things I wanna do to _you_ , filthy filthy things”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Jaebum asked with a hoarse voice with him screaming every two seconds. Yugyeom’s eyes flashed, dark with intent and Jaebum felt a pleasing thrill in his body.

“I can’t” Yugyeom at last confessed, something akin to sadness in his eyes. Jaebum frowned, he knew Yugyeom was hiding something, the man never tried to deny it.

“I will accept all of you, Yug, I love you,” Jaebum said the words with as much sincerity he could collect, he truly did love him.

It was an accident when they met, Yugyeom was injured but he didn’t seem weak, stood tall and powerful in his stride. Jaebum just got out of the raving party going on in the big house of his friend. Never really a part person, that’s when he saw a man with a bloodied face. At first, he panicked- didn’t know what to do, call a police or help the guy. But then four more guys appeared, all with some weapons, charging towards the man. Jaebum was already in awe, taken by the way Yugyeom fought, with grace and power he has never seen before. Then the man fell, exhausted after fighting. Jaebum approached him, even though every instinct in him was telling him to run the other way.

Yugyeom was ready to fight him too, but as soon as he noticed Jaebum he relaxed as if he knew Jaebum wouldn’t hurt him, a teasing smile came on his face. When Jaebum bandaged the beaten man, Yugyeom started flirting shamelessly and asked him on a date. Jaebum wished to deny, truly, but Yugyeom looking at him like he wanted to eat him alive should have scared him, it didn’t.

He broke all the safety codes for this stranger, and he was glad he did. It was more than six months already, and Jaebum was devastatingly in love with this man. He was younger than him, acted like a brat at times, and like a freaking sex god another. He would have been annoyed at being manhandled and cradled- but Yugyeom did it with such ease that it makes Jaebum breathless. Slowly, he started accepting Yugyeom, accepting that he can let someone else take care of him. And the rest is history.

“Come here” Jaebum whispered gently, hands wrapping around Yugyeom’s neck as came closer. He kissed him again. “Really, Yug, whatever you are, I will accept you. Always. You don’t need to hide from me, you know that”

“there goes our sex mood” Jaebum gave him a knowing look when he tried to joke, change the topic. “Fine, I know, hyung, I know.” He sighed but the sadness disappeared and Jaebum kissed the corner of his lips.

“My idiot” He affectionately teased.

“Hey!” Yugyeom shouted, indignant before mischief appeared in his eyes. He flipped Jaebum suddenly, making the older man squeak in surprise, settling on the bed in content as Jaebum stared at him with wide eyes, his ass directly on Yugyeom’s erection.

“You do all the work now” He smirked.

**~*~**

They never really meet in the day time, Yugyeom is a trainer and his training starts from 6 in the morning till 6 in the evening. He says people from all over the world come to, what a bragger. But Jaebum knows Yugyeom is an amazing fighter, no wonder he was famous if he trained students. And Jaebum’s work is also very time consuming so they always meet after eight. They could go on dates at weekends but Jaebum likes staying in, watching dumb movies, and cooking with each other. Yugyeom is pretty sluggish in the daytime so it is of no use. Even when his work is off aside from the weekend, he would lounge around in his apartment, barely coherent. It was weird but Jaebum shrugged it off, it must take lots of effort in fighting, he mused.

But he was again worried today, Yugyeom hasn’t replied all day and it was becoming frequent. He tried to finish his work and make an early exit, find where the hell Yugyeom is, and scold him, at least. The work was done at five, finally and he hurriedly made his way home. He called Yugyeom several times but there was no response. He didn’t know any of Yugyeom’s friends – well come to think of it, he didn’t know anyone related to Yugyeom. It’s weird… he is unaware of a lot of things in the younger man’s life.

He shook his head, first thing first, needed to make sure Yugyeom was okay.

Jaebum got home, took out the keys, a little lost in his thoughts when he stopped. The door was unlocked. He pushed the door open slowly, taking the umbrella on the stand beside the door, he made his way inside. There were light trails of blood on the floor, going to the kitchen. He narrowed his eyes, what the hell is going on? Is Yugyeom okay? Oh my go- 

It was Yugyeom on the floor. Jaebum dropped his umbrella in shock, making Yugyeom aware of his presence. The man was looking too pale for Jaebum’s liking, bleeding from his head, arms, chest- kind of everywhere. And oh-

The red eyes, his eyes were red, shit his eyes were red. He was- he was imagining- he had to. He walked closer but Yugyeom growled at him, making Jaebum stop in his track as he looked at Yugyeom worriedly.

“D-don’t come c-close, hyung. Y-you have to r-run- r-right now, hyung!”

“No, I am not going anywhere, what the hell is wrong with you? What happened?”

“Hyung no!” Yugyeom backed further away, hitting the fridge behind him “P-please, hyung, I can’t control it- I-I would hurt you- please leave- please” Yugyeom was begging. Jaebum has never seen him so…weak.

“I can’t leave, Yug.” Jaebum replied calmly, taking another step towards the cowering man. Yugyeom’s eyes flashed red again, he was hissing at him, Jaebum could see f-

Fangs?

“Who are you, Kim Yugyeom?” He asked, as softly he could. Yugyeom was agitated, looking like he will attack.

“H-hyung, please, I don’t want you to hate me”

“I would never” another step.

“I am fucking vampire, hyung!” Yugyeom snarled suddenly, Jaebum taken aback at the outburst “And I am hungry, craving for blood, hyung. If you take another step, I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from drinking your blood.” Yugyeom looked away, pained.

“If-” Jaebum cleared his throat “Y-you are… why are- are you not healing?”

“A bunch of vampires attacked me, and we know how to severely injure- enough to stop the healing, especially if I am low on blood.” Jaebum realized Yugyeom’s was struggling to breathe.

“Why?”

“I d-drink from animals, and it is disgusting. But enough. To kickstart healing- I- I- _shit_ ”

“Yu-”

“you have to leave, I can hear your blood flowing through your veins, hyung, _I can’t_ ” Yugyeom whimpered, breaking Jaebum’s heart. He was in pain, oh he was in so much pain. Jaebum swallowed, he trusted Yugyeom, he didn’t know why he was so daring in this horrible situation, but he took another step.

“If I- I let you drink, will you kill me?” Yugyeom laughed bitterly.

“As if I could kill my mate”

“Then do it, Yug, I- I trust you, I promised, didn’t I? I would accept all of you” With that Jaebum offered himself, it was a suicide decision, Jaebum was sure he was going crazy but he couldn’t find it in himself to be back down, he was scared but he was okay too.

“Last chance to run, hyung” Jaebum shivered, the way Yugyeom was staring at him, just like the first time they met. How could he escape when this idiot looked at him like he was his whole world?

“Just shut up, dumbass” Jaebum smirked, with fake confidence. “Com-oomph!” He was pushed, backed against the wall roughly. Jaebum closed his eyes, knowing Yugyeom would go for his neck. Always for his neck. Maybe he understood now, why Yugyeom was obsessed with it.

But no, he was kissed.

On the lips.

Jaebum looked at the ma- vampire in disbelief but let himself be kissed, thoroughly, with desperation. Yugyeom didn’t stop kissing, so much that Jaebum found it hard to breathe- he made an effort to push the vampire but he remained unmoved. He felt like he was being eaten, being consumed, his head started feeling light as the flow of oxygen was being blocked with the insisting kiss.

Yugyeom must have felt his consciousness slipping as he pulled away. Jaebum took a lungful breath, his knees buckled and he couldn’t stand. Thankfully, Yugyeom held his waist, keeping him upright.

“I thought you preferred my neck,” Jaebum said, shuttering in between as his breathing labored.

“I prefer you” Yugyeom kissed him on the lips again, but this time he merely touched. “Can I?”

“Yes, Yug”

And so Yugyeom did.

If Jaebum had to answer, being pierced with a fang wasn’t all that bad. It pricked and hurt, yes but the sensation that followed was surprisingly arousing. He didn’t mind anymore.

Perhaps he should be traumatized, perhaps. But nothing changed between them, just that Yugyeom drank from him now. It was, in his words, “impossible to have another vile taste since your blood calls me like a siren” or whatever.

They were in his couch right now, watching a- ironically- vampire-based movie. Yugyeom wasn’t paying any attention, how could he? With Jaebum sitting deliciously on his lap, beautifully curled around him. Yugyeom was nuzzling in his neck when Jaebum asked a question that was bugging him.

“Is that why you were always sleepy in the day time?” Yugyeom nodded, still nipping at his neck. “Are you really a trainer? Hey, Yug!”

“Ugh” Yugyeom groaned “yeah I am, but I train vampires, especially the newly turned. We can’t have them attacking any humans they see.”

“Woah, can I see?”

“Hyung, no. it’s too dangerous. There will be only vampires all around, I can’t-”

“You can protect me”

“I will always protect you” Yugyeom growled, biting another hickey into the side of his neck. Jaebum yelped, chuckling at his childish behavior. Then he grew silent, Yugyeom looked at him, curious.

“… does the- you said I am your mate, right?”

“Yeah,” Yugyeom told him, what being a mate entails, the reason he was so wildly possessive, how alluring the scent of the mate was, their blood the only thing that can cure the worst vampiric injury, and how much vampires liked to mark. That honestly explained everything, about how Yugyeom used to act.

“Does it goes both ways?”

“Huh?”

“It’s- I have always wondered, how easily I could just trust you, even the first time we met, it was a stupid decision to accept a date from bloodied beaten guy yet I couldn’t reject, being with you felt unquestionably right, I liked it when you marked me, were possessive, though usually, I do not like such things. It was- just… unnerving how much devoted I am to you.”

“…uh”

“Yugyeom?”

“……”

“What the-” Jaebum turned to see, Yugyeom’s eyes were widened.

“That is… not normal”

“Wait, what!?” Jaebum fully turned, now facing Yugyeom who seemed a little less in control.

“Humans- humans can’t feel it. They have nothing supernatural to feel in such a way. I- uh- a mating bond that goes both ways is very rare. Mostly happens when the mate is of another creature.”

“I-I am human” Jaebum shuttered, what the hell?

“I know, I could feel it if you weren’t” He pulled Jaebum flushed against him, hands slipping under his- Yugyeom’s hoodie, Jaebum made a pleasing sound.

“So mmh… what now?” He asked half-heartedly as Yugyeom started touching him sensually, peppering kisses on his jaws.

“Nothing, doesn’t matter. You were always one of a kind anyways” Yugyeom praised, saying it seriously, Jaebum ducked his head- “None of that, you’re the most gorgeous being, I will repeat it every second if that’s what it takes you to believe me”

“Yugyeom” Jaebum whined, silently asking for something. And Yugyeom always knew what he needed. Jaebum yelped when Yugyeom got up, picking him up in bridal style. He made his way to their bedroom- yes theirs since Yugyeom moved in. He threw Jaebum on the bed with a wicked smile that promised a very filthy night.

“Even if you weren’t, I bet you would be an angel.” Jaebum blushed, how could this guy be so irritatingly sexy yet endearing at the same time!? He bit his lips to stop the pathetic whimper. “Hey, don’t hurt what’s mine” Jaebum could almost melt at such a caring tone “Only I can hurt” he cupped his ass, squeezing it as he bit on the spot Jaebum did, but harsher- drawing blood. Jaebum groaned at the stinging lips but then Yugyeom licked it clean and the wound closed.

“My beautiful, beautiful angel”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is randomly written so I am sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language ^^ I am stress-writing. Would love to hear your thoughts on this crappy piece tho xD


End file.
